The present invention relates generally to vehicles, and more particularly to a vehicle warning system and method.
Drivers of automotive vehicles are warned of travel conditions such as traffic jams and icy roads by a number of known methods. In one known method, a driver calls a local radio station on a car cell phone to report a traffic jam or a patch of ice at a particular roadway location. The local radio station then broadcasts this traffic news to all drivers having car radios tuned in to that station so that all such drivers are warned ahead of time of the impending traffic jam or icy patch. In another known method, a radio reporter in an airborne traffic helicopter sees a traffic jam and reports this traffic news on air over a local radio station broadcast. In an additional known method, observed traffic jams and icy roads will be reported to a service, such as the OnStar Virtual Advisor service which uses an automobile""s Global Positioning System to determine an automobile""s location. A subscribing driver will voice activate the service over a wireless communications system which will respond with real-time reports on traffic and road conditions tailored to the particular location of the automobile of the subscribing driver. In another feature of the service, the automobile of a subscriber automatically transmits a vehicle rollover condition to the service which will summon help to the automobile""s location.
What is needed is an improved vehicle warning system, such as an improved automotive vehicle warning system.
In a first expression of a first embodiment of the invention, a vehicle warning system includes a detector, a vehicle position locator, and a communicator. The detector is onboard a first vehicle and automatically detects a travel condition problem encountered by the first vehicle at a first location. The vehicle position locator automatically determines the first location of the first vehicle. The communicator automatically transmits the determined first location and the detected travel condition problem to a second location.
In a second expression of a first embodiment of the invention, a vehicle warning system includes a detector, a vehicle position locator, and a communicator. The detector is onboard a first automotive vehicle and automatically detects a loss of traction event encountered by the first vehicle at a first location. The vehicle position locator automatically determines the first location of the first vehicle. The communicator is onboard the first automotive vehicle and transmits the determined first location and the detected low traction event to a communications center remote from the first automotive vehicle.
In a third expression of a first embodiment of the invention, a vehicle warning system includes a detector, a vehicle position locator, and a communicator. The detector is onboard a first automotive vehicle and automatically detects a traffic jam event encountered by the first vehicle at a first location. The vehicle position locator automatically determines the first location of the first vehicle. The communicator is onboard the first automotive vehicle and transmits the determined first location and the detected traffic jam to a communications center remote from the first automotive vehicle.
A first method of the invention is for warning a second vehicle of a travel condition problem encountered by a first vehicle at a first location. The first method includes steps a) through e). Step a) includes receiving a vehicle operating parameter sensed by a vehicle sensor onboard the first vehicle. Step b) includes identifying a travel condition problem based at least in part on the received vehicle operating parameter. Step c) includes determining the first location of the first vehicle. Step d) includes determining the travel path of the second vehicle. Step e) includes communicating the determined first location and the identified travel condition problem to the second vehicle only when the determined travel path of the second vehicle is headed toward the determined first location.
Several benefits and advantages are derived from one or more of the first method and the first, second and third expressions of a first embodiment of the invention. By using an onboard detector (such as a vehicle sensor and a computer) to detect a travel condition problem (such as a low traction roadway or a traffic jam) of a vehicle at a particular location, and by using a communicator to transmit (such as to another vehicle headed toward the particular location) such travel condition problem, a roadway or traffic travel condition problem can be quickly reported without requiring human observation or action. In one example, only vehicles determined to be headed toward the particular location are alerted of the travel condition problem which reduces unwanted information overload to those vehicles which are not headed toward the particular location.